He Found Her in a Corner
by Idontgiveaflyingfuck
Summary: Hermione and the gang are back at Hogwarts to compleate their 7th and final year. But when an incedent with the new potions master occurs, Hermione finds that in order to move past it, she must seek the help of one she had never trusted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Well, except some of the plot. **

** Ok so I'm gonna start this off on a rather sad note. DON'T BE MAD AT MEEE! Also, this is my first time writing one of these things so don't be afraid to go all out on the reviews (If I get any. HOPING!) be as mean as you want cause Idontgiveaflyingfuck.**

** -READ!- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 1

It was a cold winter at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger was in the middle of her seventh and final year when it happened.

She was headed out the door of her potions class when her new teacher, Mr. Covurn asked her to stay back after class.

She kindly obliged, being the Gryffindor Princess and all.

"Ms. Granger. I am very intrigued by your essay." He said as she sat down in the seat in front of him.

"I thought I did very well on that essay. Is there something wrong with it?" she asked him worriedly. As the brightest witch of her age, Hermione had a reputation to uphold. And she wasn't about to let one lousy essay bring it down.

"No my dear, it's quite the opposite. I thought it was a brilliant piece of work. I was thinking of making a small paper for the school of example papers that the students could write. Seeing as some of the grades are quiet low this year," he said, as if he had been at Hogwarts for more than half a year. He pulled out his wand under the desk quietly and made the air in the room colder.

He moved over to the love seat in his office as Hermione turned to him. "What does that have to do with my essay?"

"Well I figured one might want to ask before putting a student's paper in a, well, paper. Maybe you wouldn't want it there."

"No it would be fine I don't mind." She said shivering.

"Oh my dear, are you cold?" he conjured up a blanket and set it on Hermione's shoulders. He then scooped her out of her chair and stared at her hungrily.

"Mr. Covurn, what are you doing?" she asked squirming.

"Ms. Granger, I would like to show you something."

"And what would that be?" she asked angrily.

"My bedroom." He said with an evil grin.

He brought her up the small staircase that led to his room. Hermione looked at his large bed with disgust. He tossed her on it and took her out of the blanket. She tried to make a run for it but he caught her round the waist and put a binding spell on her.

"Can't have you doing that love." He said. "Now, there ar some unforgivable curses I know. One I don't want to use. Another would be painful if you don't do what you are told. And the last one I could use, but it would make a sloppy job, and it's no fun when you are doing something like this."

Hermione's eyes widened and she squeezed them shut. A single tear dripping down to her ear.

"Don't cry love. I know what I'm doing. I'm going to take this spell off of you. Try to run and you will get it." He waved his wand over her body and her shoulders relaxed. He straddled her legs and took off his shirt. Then he put both hands on each side of her so she couldn't escape.

"Take off my pants."

Hermione was frozen with fear. She had never done anything like this before. A little snogging and fingering with Ron and Viktor but nothing else. Her virginity had never been touched. Now she was scarred.

"Hermione," He said. He was starting to get impatient.

She clenched her fists and shook her head. She had gone through hell and back with Harry and Ron, no way was she going to give up without a fight.

"Love, I don't want to hurt you."

She shook her head. He raised his left hand and backhanded her like she was nothing. Tears threatened her eyes but she held them back. She was not going to break down.

"You are making this difficult for us love." He said. He reached for his wand and pointed it at her. He muffled a quick silencing charm. "Crucio," he whispered.

Hermione tried to scream but nothing came out. Her breaths came in faster as the curse went on. When it stopped, she let a small tear go she reached for his belt. Then she unbuttoned his pants and slid them down.

"And those."

She gently slid down his unmentionables and looked away.

"Go ahead. Look at it. Touch it."

She took a quick glance and turned away. It was hideous.

"Don't make me grab my wand."

She looked at it again. Not thinking about it she poked it.

"You can do better than that I hope."

She gently stroked it, causing it to go hard. He lifted up her skirt and pulled down her panties. Then he slowly began to enter. Pumping back and forth in her, she looked away. Tears started to flow and she couldn't do anything. She was helpless. She wished that someone would come. Anyone. She didn't care if the Dark Lord (if he were still alive) came through, at least someone would be here to stop this.

After a while, Mr. Covurn collapsed on the side of the bed. "You may go now." She jumped out of the bed and ran across the room. She had reached the door when Mr. Covurn said "Hermione," she looked at him with sorrow. "This will be our little secret." He put his finger to his lips. The she bolted out of the room before he could do anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Except the plot. Maybe. Haven't read enough to know for sure.**

**Soooo… I may have lost what little readers I had. But to those who stayed to read, YOU HAVE MY ETERNAL GRATITUDE! Now like I said, that was kind of sad. Scratch that. Real sad. (I've got no idea how these pervish stuff gets in my mind, it just does.) Sooo… anyhoo for those who were wondering about the title (If there were any) now it will be explained.**

**P.S. I've got the mouth of a trucker during a football game so don't go 'o.m.g. she just swore. I don't like her.' K?**

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 2

Hermione ran to the other end of the school. She didn't care who saw her, or where she was going. She just needed to get away from there. By the time she got to the other side, she hid in the corner behind and old statue. She realized, that far away, wouldn't be far away enough.

She sat crying for who knows how long, the blood running down her leg dried and now was brown. She hoped no one found her. That would be a lot to handle.

Just then she heard footsteps through the corridor. The tears streaming down her face dripped on the stone beneath her as she strained to hear who it was.

* * *

><p>Draco was walking through the Slytherin corridor with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy to the great hall for the feast. As they were walking, Draco heard the tiniest sniffle from behind an old statue.<p>

"Fuck. Guys go on ahead. I forgot something. I'll meet you in the hall." Draco said.

They said their goodbyes and wandered in separate directions. Draco, quiet as a mouse, walked through the corridor again. He looked around the statue to find telltale hair hiding a sad face.

"Fancy seeing you here Granger." He said. Hermione nearly jumped five feet in the air. The first thing he noticed was that her eyes were red and puffy. He looked at her; her entire outfit was wrinkled and ripped in a few places. He looked down, expecting to find one of her shoes missing, instead finding a pool of blood.

He became a little worried. "Period come early Granger?"

She just stared at him. She shook her head. Then the tears came again, this time in floods.

* * *

><p>Hermione just stared at Malfoy, his light hair hanging in his eyes ever so slightly.<p>

"Period come early Granger?" he asked with what seemed like a smirk. Anything she had thought before then dissapeared.

She thought back to what had caused the blood and the flood gates just burst. She needed to suck it up. **Dammit Hermione, **she thought,** hold yourself together. You're crying in front of Malfoy. Suck it up!**

"Oh! Fuck, umm…" Draco just starred at Hermione with scarred eyes, trying to imagine what made her so sad. He watched as her shoulders heaved up and down, and small whimpers came from her shaking body.

"Um… I'm gonna take it that you don't want to go to dinner looking like that. I'm gonna bring some food back for you. Any preferences?" he asked her.

She just shook her head, not noticing his sudden hospitality. He left her to cry behind the statue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't think I own this. I might own some of it but one can't be sure.**

**Ok that was kind of short. Then again, its 3:27, my skills may be a little off. So Malfoy cares a bit. Like I said this is my first one so it may not be the best thing ever. If you want to read a good first try, read the boy in the hammock by Galfoy. MY HERO! So now we get to see what happens when Malfoy brings her some food. Hmmmm, wonder if he could bring me some chicken…**

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 3

Draco came back ten minutes after he found Hermione with a plate of chicken, potatoes, a glass of water, and a big slice of chocolate cake. She was wiping her eyes with her sleeve when she saw the food. Her stomach growled and Draco smiled.

He pulled a cloth out of his back pocket and dipped it in the water. He gave it to her and said "You may want to clean up."

He turned around while she scrubbed off the blood on her legs. "You really didn't have to do this." She barely whispered. She jumped at the sound of her voice, almost strained and hoarse.

Draco gave a small chuckle at her jump. "Well, it's not very Malfoy…ish, to leave a girl crying behind a statue. Even if you don't care for them much." He said as he sat down. He handed her the plate, taking pieces off of it as they sat.

He admired her for a bit. Her eyes were still puffy and red, but they caught the light just right, making them shine like a star. She caught him staring at her and asked "What?" She thought she had something on her face and started to wipe at it.

He gave a small chuckle and she looked at him strangely.

"There isn't anything on your face. I was just wondering why you're crying behind a statue in the Slytherin Commons."

She looked away from his gaze, tears starting to build up. "I don't want to talk about it." She whispered.

"Oh come on. What-"

"Stop it!" she yelled.

Draco stared at her with wide eyes, surprised at her hostility. **I know that we don't get along, but she looks ready to throw an Avada at me.** He thought. **But there is something wrong here.**

"Don't bite my head off Granger." He said.

Off in the distance, a clock struck one. "It has gotten way too late." She whispered. She stood up, only to have her legs come out from under her. Draco saw her legs shake, jumping up to grab her as she fell. She looked up at him with thanks.

"Well, whatever you did, it had some after affects." He picked her up like they were married and hugged her to his chest. He pictured the portrait that lead to the Gryffindor commonroom. He took a step and dissapeared from behind the statue.

Hermione and Draco appeared in front of the Fat Lady. "Passwo- Hermione! What are you doing here with him?" She asked surprised.

"I'm right here you silly-"

"Draco. I'm fine from here." She said. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia." The door swung open slowly. "Thank you Malfoy."

"For what? If you had been in the Gryffindor commons Potter or Weaslbee would have helped."

"Yeah, but you were the one who found me. I'm glad it was someone I knew sort-of well, even if we don't get along."

She turned around and walked through the doorway. "Granger." She turned back aroung to look at him. "Sorry for calling you a mud-blood. You are better than that."

She smiled a thank you and shut the portrait, leaving Draco alone to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the plot…**

**IT IS OFFICIAL! What I thought was a great idea turns out to be a copy. damn…. Anyhoo I hope you like the chapter! Please keep giving me reviews! I apreciate any! Good, bad, Idontgiveaflyingfuck.**

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 4

Hermione woke up the next morning with a sharp pain in her abdonomen. She ran to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet, repulsed by what had caused that pain.

No one was up besides her, or so she thought. Ginny Weasley pushed open the stall door and found Hermione crying on the floor.

"'Mione? Are you all right?" she asked curiously. She was afraid for her friend. Hermione had always kept a level head, and Ginny didn't think that anyone but her brother Ron, and her boyfriend Harry, had ever seen her cry.

"Ginny! I-I didn't think anyone was up." She whispered.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What happened."

"He-he raped m-me." She hiccuped.

"Oh god. Hermione!" Ginny fell to the ground in front of her and squeezed her friend hard. Hermione gave a large shudder and sobbed heavily.

"I couldn't do anything! He threatened me with the curses Ginny! He even used the Cruciatus on me! I'm so afraid. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Hermione! We have to tell Professor McGonagall. She could help you!" she said standing up.

Hermione grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back down. "Please Ginny. Don't do that. He virtualy said that he would kill me. Please don't go to McGonagall, I'm begging you." There was a genuine look of fear in her eyes while she searched Ginny's eyes for understanding.

Ginny let out a deep sigh, "Fine. But if this happens again I am going strait to McGonagall with or without you."

"Thank you for understanding." She said giving her a giant hug. She winced at the pain in her abdonomen and Ginny pulled away.

"Hermione, you need to stay in today. I will explain to the teachers and get you your homework. If you leave I will personaly kick you ass with out a wand."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Remember, you can't tell anyone. Not even Harry or Ron."

"I won't. Just, keep me updated."

"I will."

Ginny pulled Hermione up and they walked back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't sleep. Something didn't seem right about the fact that Hermione was hiding, crying, and bleeding, behind a statue in the Slytherin corridor. He went through all of the possibillities when people started getting up. He decided to rop the subject for the time being and got ready.<p>

When he got downstairs to the Great Hall, he looked at the Gryffindor table to see that Hermione wasn't there. He saw the female Weaslebee, her brother, and stupid Potter. No Granger, and Draco began to get worried.

**Why should I care?** He asked himself. **I don't give a rats ass about that filthy mudblood.** He winced at the name. It sounded so vile in his mind. **Oh god, I care about her. Something is wrong with her, and I need to help.**

He walked over to Ginny. Harry looked up and protectivly wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sod off Potter. I'm not here to steal your girl." He bent down in front of Ginny. "Where is Hermione. I'm alittle worried. She isn't here today."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Draco. "She's in the dorm. I told her she should at least go to the medic-witch bed she insisted she stay. You brought her back last night didn't you?"

"Yes, she didn't tell me what happened though. I just want to make sure she was alright."

"Well go check on her. Wait, you can't get in."

"She was very careless last night, said the password very loud right in front of my face." He looked around real quick. "Thank you."

"I'm going to keep that at heart."

"Yeah, well don't expect me to go all mushy gushy like you Gryffindors."

He stood up and rushed out of the hall.

He stood in front of the portrait. He looked left, right, and took a glance behind him.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." The portrait swung open with the smallest hesitence. Draco caught it but it didn't bother him, it was expected. He looked around once more and stepped inside the place he never thought he would go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the idea. Just the coarse of the story. Maybe.**

** Now that I found out that my idea wasn't original (Even the class, who knew?) im not even sure if my story is original. So if it happens to be a copy (which I am SOOOOO hoping it isn't) I appolize to the author. On the bright side, this is going pretty good. I am dreading the part where my brain is just plain blank. Also thank you to the people who are reading this! It means a lot to see that I have yet to have a bad comment. Favorit one is from slythernprincess- "I'm a veggie, but I would still love for malfoy to bring me some chicken." That is so very true! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

** -READ-Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 5

Draco walked slowly into the common room. No one was there to his relief. He slowly crept though to the staircase in front of him, chancing the left. He went up the stairs and came out in what looked like a girls dorm. He walked forward and spotted a small lump lying still in a bed.

He strode over to where she lay and conjured up a chair. Sitting down he just stared at her sleeping figure. He had the sudden urge to kiss her. He started to lean when she woke up with a gasp and clutched her sides.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked franticaly.

She stopped gripping her sides and turned her head to see Malfoy hanging over her.

"How did you get in here?" she asked surprised to see him in the Gryffindor dorm.

"You were alittle slopy in concealment last night." He said smiling. A genuine smile Hermione noticed. Not a smirk.

"Oh. Why are you here?" she asked, sitting up in her bed.

"Well I noticed that you weren't at the hall so I decided to check on you."

"That's… sweet." She said with the slightest hint of a question on her face.

She gripped her side again and convulsed in shivers, screaming in agony.

"Hermione!" he grabbed her shoulders and she stopped. She looked up to his eyes to see them searching hers franticaly.

"I'm fine Draco. Honestly." She replied quietly.

"Hermione, something happened to you yesterday and you need to tell me."

"I can't Draco, I just can't. You don't undersatnd the situation I'm in."

"Help me Hermione. Help me understand. I cant stand to see you like this." He gently tucked the stray hair behind her ear as she looked at him with fear.

"It- it was Mr. Covurn."

"The potions master? What could he have-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence. Only one thing could have made Hermione bleed like that. "He-"

She only nodded a reply, tears starting to fall out of her eyes again.

"Oh god!" he brought her into a tight squeeze. It took her a moment to realize he was hugging her, and she hugged him back.

"Do you need me to kick his ass?" she gave a small laugh and said no into his chest.

"I'm going down there right now." He said. He started to get up when Hermione held tight.

"Please don't Draco. He will do worse to me. Ginny tried to get me to go to McGonagall, but I won't. I will deal with this myself. If I need your help, I will ask for your help. Just don't do anything if you see him."

He looked at her and saw her eyes pleading with him. He sighed in defeat and she gave him a hug. She burried her face into his shoulder.

She started to cry hard. Draco could feel his shoulder getting wet. He pulled her infront of him so that she was looking at him. He held her face gently in his palms and whiped away some tears with his thumb and brought his face closer.

Hermione noticed that he was inching closer. Something inside her told her to go forward too, so she did. Their faces were centimeters apart when they paused. Hermione closed the distance, happy that she trusted her gut.

She thought that his lips were cold, he thought hers were warm. Both clashing to make a sensational tingle. He brought his hand down her sholder and her hand slipped up around his ear. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. She wanted to stay this way forever. Unfortunatly that was not to be. Draco pulled away from her embrace and spoke with a raspy voice. "This shouldn't be happening."

"But it is. Just enjoy it." She said, her breaths coming in heavy. She thought that kiss was exhirating, and she wanted more. If only he would shut up.

"But what about the things I have done to you in the past? Are you willing to move past all of that?"

"If it means I get you, then I will." She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Now, how about another kiss?" she pulled him forward and kissed him.

He pulled her closer to him and his heart pounded.** I like this girl, maybe even love her. I'm going to protect her, I want eternity with Hermione Granger.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Soooo. I wanted to get those out to you guys. If my chapters take forever, don't hate me. Writing is very hard, especially if you are like me, and when you get in a block you just make a new story and forget about you other ones. DON'T JUDGE MEEEE! Anyhoo.. thanks for your comments, thank you for reading! That last chapter was one of my favs. Now I'm going to try and restrain myself and not post every minute with my books. So I'm going to post whenever I get lots and lots of reviews. Let's hope this goes well…**

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 6

Hermione felt much better the next day. Granted, she was up half the night thinking about Draco, and what a great kisser he was. She fell asleep with dreams filled with him and what they could do.

It was not the same with Draco. As much as he loved kissing Hermione, but he was haunted by what had happened to her. The fact that his house leader had raped a student astounded him. Draco had always looked up to Snape as a role model, and he was doing the same with Covurn, but now he couldn't look at him. Draco was up half of the night, his head filled with nightmares of Hermione's screams.

Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast with everyone else. Walking to her table, she noticed Covurn sitting at the teachers table with a smug look on his face. He caught her looking at him and put his index finger to his lips.

She quickly looked away and saw Draco looking worriedly at her. She took reassurance in the fact he was looking out for her. He lifted up his wand at she just about screamed at him. **He said he wouldn't do anything rash.**

He flicked his wand at the table and Covurn started to float. He was half-way to the ceiling when Draco let his concentration slip. He put out a mattress and Professor Covurn landed with a thump.

The entire school erupted with laughter. Hermione shot a glance and Draco, who was smiling at her. She mouthed 'thank you' and he mouthed 'no problem'. Then she sat down to eat.

They all left the Great Hall, still talking about who could have made Professor Covurn levitate. Only two people knew, and they intended to keep that a secret. Then she had an idea. "Harry,"

"Yes 'Mione?" he replied.

"Could I use the Marauder's Map?" she asked.

He dug into his robes and pulled an old piece of parchment. He handed it to her and she gave him a hug. She looked through the crowed and found Draco. She pictured the corner that she ran to the other night. She ran to him, the corner pictured clearly in her mind, and grabbed him still running and apparated before anyone could turn their heads.

They appeared behind the statue and crashed into the wall from the momentum that they had.

"Oof," he crashed in to the wall with Hermione pushing him into it.

"Sorry," she smiled at him. He bent down and kissed her gently. "I have an idea." She said when he pulled away.

"This ought to be good."

She pulled out her wand and pointed at the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She whispered. Draco raised his eyebrows at her and she pointed at the map. He saw maroon ink spread across the parchment as the floor they were on was depicted. She looked at the map and her eyes widened. She pushed them farther into the shadows until Draco was holding her in his arms. Professor Covurn walked pass the statue with a cross expression on his face.

When he had turned the corner, Hermione let out her breath. "How did you know he was coming?" Draco asked her.

"This is the Marauders Map. Harry's dad, Sirius, Lupin, and Wormtail made it when they went to school here. It is a map of the entire school, people, and secret passageways. Harry got it from Fred and George in our third year."

"This thing is amazing. I have to give props to him for having his dad be this cool." He smiled.

"Okay, we should be on the fourth floor right?" she asked him.

"As always." She tried her best to hide the blush warming her cheeks.

"Then we have to go up three floors. And this will show us if there are any unwanted people in our way." She looked at the map and pulled Draco to the stairs at their right. They silently ran up the stairs and to the next floor. Hermione looked at the map again and pulled them over to the portrait on their left. "Facta, non verba." The portrait swung open and they climbed in. They climbed up the spiraling stairs until they reached the top. Hermione once again checked the map and they moved across the hallway. She closed her eyes and a door appeared before them. She opened it and they stepped inside.

Draco looked around. The room was fairly large. It had two large closets, a desk, a large bookshelf, a master bathroom through a door on the left, and a large bed.

"Okay, when I said a place for us to meet, I didn't mean a house." She shook her head and explored. She jumped on the bed and looked up. "Oh! Draco come look at this. He walked over to the bed and looked at the top of the Canopy. A sleeping lion and snake, intertwined with each other, was depicted on the top. "I think the room knows who we are." She whispered.

Then curtains magically appeared, gold and red and silver and green. The sheets changed colors, making beautiful ribbons of green and red. The pillows transformed and were embroidered with red g's and green s's. "Hey, maybe the snake is trying to strangle the lion." That received him a smack to the back of the head. "Take a joke Granger." He said with a laugh.

"Meh. You should know that I don't joke much. I'm the bookworm, not the practical joker."

"I never said you had to be the funniest in school, you just have to be someone who can laugh at things, like death."

"I don't know if you know this but I already have laughed at death. So, yeah." She gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, I think we all have." He looked around and got up. He moved to the bathroom and looked in. "Holy shit! How can this thing even fit in the castle?" Hermione walked over and saw it. In the bathroom there was a tub the size of a small lake.

"You can practically swim in that thing." She smirked. She transformed her cloths into a bathing suit. Then she transfigured Draco's cloths into swim trunks.

"Hey what are you-" he couldn't finish before she pushed him in.

She delicately walked to the edge and dived into the warm water. Popping back up to the surface, Draco admired Hermione. With her hair back and wet, and her bathing suit not hiding anything. Her curves just the right proportions, he wondered what else these school-girls were hiding, and he was mad. **Share awesomeness with the world dammit!** He thought to himself.

Hermione caught him staring at her. "What?"

He ducked under the water and tugged on her legs. She took a breath as he pulled her under. She looked around and found him looking at her again. He swam over and grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him he pressed his lips to hers in an underwater kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and they kissed until he pulled them up, gasping for air when they reached the surface.

He coughed and looked at her. "Please slap me across the face if I try to do that again." She laughed at him and he smiled. "Oh, so she does have a sense of humor in that skull of hers."

"Oh shut up!" she stared at him and brushed his hair out of his face. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They floated like that for a while until Hermione broke away. "We should get out now." She swam to the edge of the water and pulled herself out. Draco followed suit and got out with her. Towels had appeared on the counter and they each grabbed one. They dried off quickly and tranfugured back into their robes.

They walked back into the main room and Hermione ran to the bed. She jumped onto it and curled into a small ball, exhausted from their swim. Draco transfigured them into cotton PJ's and walked calmly over to to the bed and lay down next to her. He grabbed her and pulled her close, wanting for her to never leave his side again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sad but true.**

**So how was that chapter? I thought it went well. Still waiting on that block I was talking about before… has yet to happen . So while I was writing that chapter, I noticed they practically missed the entire day while swimming. There goes Hermione's perfect attendance record. I'm wondering if I should do a chapter with Ron or Harry or Ginny wondering what happened… Meh, I'll figure something out. Keep those reviews coming!**

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 7

Hermione woke up tangled with Draco's body under the covers. She turned around to face him, stirring him awake.

"What time is it?" he mumbled dazedly.

"I think it's around seven…" she bolted up in the bed, sending Draco to the floor. "We missed the entire school day." She stared at him and laughed and his cross expression.

"I don't think that's any reason to send me to the floor." He said trying not to smile. **God that laugh is intoxicating.** He thought. He stood up and sat back down on the bed.

She looked at him and smiled. "You know, we could just camp out in here. I could conjure up a mini-fridge then we'd be set."

"A mini-what?" he asked.

"Ah yes, that's right. You didn't grow up in a muggle community." She flicked her wand a few times and a small white box appeared in the room. She walked over to it and opened it. "Mini-fridge."

Draco walked over to it and looked inside. There were different drinks and snacks inside it. "This thing is so weird!"

Hermione reached in and grabbed a butter beer. "If you think this is weird, you have seen nothing yet. I'm going to have to show you the toaster." Draco looked at her with a weird face and she almost lost her butter beer. "You have a lot to learn."

Draco grabbed a butter beer out of the fridge and sat on the bed next to Hermione.

"Yes well I never knew the muggle world. I didn't grow up in a muggle society." He took a few more sips of his butter beer.

"Don't be too happy about it. They've got stuff that would make you weep with envy."

"Ha! Nothing any muggle has could make me weep with envy."

"What about the mini-fridge?" she asked with a smile.

"I-" he stopped. Saying that he didn't care about it was like a mother telling her child she didn't love it.

Hermione just laughed at the puzzling look Draco had on his face. He looked at her shaking figure and flashes of his dream came back to him. He gave a quick shiver as he thought about his house master and what he did. Draco vowed he would skip potions from then.

"Damn I wish this was stronger." He said looking at his mug.

She looked at him with understanding. She knew what he was thinking about, and she wanted to forget it without wiping her memory. She flicked her wand at the fridge and opened it, grabbing two brown bottles out of it and handing one to Draco, who had chugged the rest of his drink.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's just regular beer. Tastes awful but is the most effective thing I can think of." She twisted off the top and took a swig of it.

Draco looked at it for a bit more and twisted off the top like she had. He took a swig of it and spit it out. "It's disgusting!" he shouted.

She chuckled. "Like I said. Worst tasting thing ever but it's better than remembering." She said with sad eyes. "I use the trick my dad taught me. You make it go to the back of your mouth avoiding the front of your tongue. That's where your most sensitive taste buds are."

He tried it. "Still there, but it's better."

They sat and talked, continuously drinking the beer. A giant pile began to form as they drank, almost no room was left on the night stand. They were laying against the headboard. Hermione had finished her seventh, maybe eighth beer when she looked over at Draco.

**He's got such pretty features. His eyes are a nice blue. His hair falls perfectly. God I want to touch it.** She thought. **Wait. Why do I want to touch it? Isn't that like really weird or something? Meh, it looks really soft.** She remembered back to their swim. **God his arms were so muscular, so were his legs. But I expect that from most guys. And I'm pretty sure that he had a six-pack. God I want to touch that too. Would he be mad if I jumped him?**

He looked over at her. **Damn she's so pretty. **He thought.** Her hair is falling just right. Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown. Wait, is there more than one shade of brown? Meh, I don't really care. God she looked amazing in the tub/lake thing. Whatever you call it. God, I so want her to jump me. I feel kind of drunk, maybe she'll let it slide. But I don't want to sound like I'm taking advantage of her. Aww, screw it. I'll give it a go.**

"Hermione,"

"Draco,"

They spoke at the same.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Draco," she scooted closer to him. She leaned in, looking into his eyes. She kissed him with a passion so great Draco almost fell out of the bed again. He pressed in to her, causing her to moan with pleasure. She slid her hands down his chest and started to pull his shirt up when his breath caught.

"Hermione, you're drunk." He said with a slur. **Maybe I'm the one that's drunk.**

"I've had more alcohol in my life than you have had tonight. I have a higher tolerance than you, you're the one that's drunk."

"I- I'm not drunk. Malfoys' do not get drunk."

"Can you hear yourself?"

Draco thought about it. **Well, now I know that I'm drunk. And if what she says is true, then she isn't. Meaning she wants this. I'm going for it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**So I'm very sorry for leaving you hanging, but that seemed like a long enough chapter. I'm sure for those out there that are my actual friends in the real world, you are waiting for me to put my smut skills to use. Let's see how this goes. Also, one of my real life friends has informed me that I have made a couple mistakes regarding the way people come and go. 1st, she said that there is no apparations in Hogwarts. I don't really care. As much as it is important to fully grasp what J. wrote and transfer it to here to make it as close as possible without copying, there are going to be some things that aren't the same. 2nd, she pointed out to me that only girls can go up the girls stairway, and if boys try, then the stairs become a ramp. As this may be true, I however don't remember it, therefore it is not a part of the book. But if it bothers some of you, you are free to imagine him riding up the stairs on a broom.**

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 8

Hermione continued to pull Draco's shirt off of him until he had a bare chest.

He was cold, and kind of pale. But with those little imperfections came his beautifully toned muscles. His arms showed small bulges in the upper part, to find that instead of the twigs she thought he had was a little bit of a shock. His pecks were a fair size and he had a toned six-pack. **Oh god, that looks incredible. I guess I owe Harry ten galleons. He doesn't have sticks for limbs. **She thought.

Draco slid his hands underneath Hermione's short sleeved shirt that he had changed her into. Her skin was warm and she shivered at his touch, his hands cold. He pulled it over her head and she immediately dived back to his lips. His hands wandered around the small of her back and she shivered in delight. Her hands trailed along his back and they reached the top of his pants. She slid them down until they were off and she whispered "More." Into his ear. Needing no further encouragement he slid off the pants until there was nothing left one both of them but their undergarments.

They froze, unsure of what to do next. Hermione's breaths came rapid as memories of what happened before flooded through her mind. She tried not to cry, feeling that it would ruin the moment they were in, but every time she looked at Draco's face, she saw that evil grin and those malicious eyes that she had come to hate so much. To became too much to bare and tears started to come out.

"Hermione? Love are you okay?" he asked with as much worry there was in the world. Something had made her upset, and he thought he knew what it was.

Hermione heard the pet name and started bawling harder. "I'm so sorry Draco. I want this so much, but the memories, they just won't stop-"

"Hermione," he broke her off. "It is okay. I understand completely. If you don't want to do this or you need more time, let me know. I won't do something you aren't ready for."

"I know you won't, and I am ready. It's just, when I look at you, I see him. I'm not sure why, but I just can't stand it. I was so helpless that I was cursing myself mentally for not learning to use magic without a wand."

"Hermione," she looked up at him. "You are the bravest girl I have ever met. You stood up against Voldemort, you helped Harry win the final battle. You ran away and lived in the middle of nowhere for a long time. And you've done so much more. If you can do that, I'm sure that you can get past this. It may not be today, but someday it will happen, and I'll be waiting for you."

She stared at him, processing the words he spoke. **He has the soul of a poet. I swear to god, the minute he starts singing a love song I'm going to marry him. **"Draco, I think I'm ready." She kissed him softly and pulled him closer. He climbed on top of her slowly. He broke contact and looked at her. She stared at him and saw Covurn's face once again. But instead of freaking out, she thought. **It's not Covurn, it's Draco, and no one else. ** She blinked and Draco's face belonged to him once again. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

He grabbed her back to help her up to his lips. He carefully unhooked her bra and slid it off her shoulders, then she pulled down her panties and helped him out of his boxers. She gently stroked it, causing it to go hard. He lowered himself down closer to her body. He was about to enter when he looked up at her for permission. She nodded and he slowly entered.

She moaned as he went, pumping back and forth. He went slow at first, but picking up speed as her breaths came quicker. She started to whisper his name as he continued. Her cries became louder as he continued. He felt her clench as she came up on top of her high, screaming his name. "Draco!" she screamed it loud and it sent him over the edge as he burst into her. He collapsed on top of her, their breaths heavy.

She stroked his hair as he kissed her neck gently. He slipped out of her and pulled her close, breathing in her scent. She buried her face into his neck, enjoying the bliss of her technically first time.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"I- I think I love you." She said hoarsely.

Draco stared at her with wide eyes. He had never been loved. Not that he thought. He didn't think his parents gave a rat's ass about him, all of his friends were there because of his status. He couldn't think of anyone else that he had even minor feelings for. **She loves me?** He thought. **Do I love her? I think I might, but I can't be sure. **He looked at her. Her brown eyes shining and her hair smoothed back. **I do love her. She makes me feel sooo… sooo… important.** She looked impatient.

"I love you too." He said with a shaky voice.

She smiled at him with her brightest smile. Draco's breath quickened and her smile disappeared. "Draco? Is something wrong?"

"I've never said 'I love you' to anyone. Never. Not even my parents."

"So that was your first?" she asked with surprised.

He nodded his head and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She kissed him on the lips and he stopped shaking.

He broke away and kissed the top of her head. She brought herself closer to him and they fell asleep together in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**So how are my smut skills? Not the best quite yet but they'll get there. Sorry I haven't posted in forever. I got that block I was talking about. Please keep the comments coming in. I love to hear your thoughts on how I'm doing. So keep up the avid reading! So proud I made 5,000 hits. YAY.**

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 9

Hermione woke up yet again entwined with Draco. She looked up at his sleeping features. His hair swept across his face into his eyes. She lightly brushed it away and his eyes shot open.

"Good morning." She said. He smiled at her and pulled her close. He gave her a small kiss and looked at her.

"You are so damn beautiful. How is it that you are mine?" he asked her.

"Yours?"

"You do want to be with me don't you?"

"No. I don't want to. I need to. You are keeping me whole in this entire mess. You are keeping me sane, and I could be hiding in a bathroom crying myself into sickness, or just lying in bed crying myself to sleep."

He looked at her with sad eyes. "Are you still sane?" he asked her.

"Mostly. I'm pretty sure I lost some of it during the war. Everything I had after that is still there." She smiled. He smiled too, happy that she was okay.

"That's good." He smiled at her and kissed her. **How is it that this girl is mine?** He asked himself. "You never answered me." He said sternly to her.

"Okay, how is it that I am yours. I don't know."

"Bookworm doesn't know an answer to a question? What has this world come to?" he asked her.

"Oh shut up!" she yelled. She threw a pillow at his head and they went into a brawl. Limbs began to fly everywhere until Draco was on top holding Hermione's wrists above her head with one hand, the other holding his weight. He gave her a good once over, from her sparkling eyes, to her breasts, to her lower section.

**So beautiful.** He thought. He slowly lowered himself closer to her and kissed her deeply. His tongue flicked her lip until she opened up to him, exploring his mouth. He gently kissed the sensitive part behind her ear and kissed down the side of her neck, reaching her collar bone. He gave it a quick nip, making her jump in surprise, and sucked on it, giving her a hicky.

"Now you can remember that you are mine." He said smiling into her eyes. She reached up as far as she could, but all she could do was arch her back, giving Draco the perfect angle to enter. He looked up at her and she gave him a quick nod. He slowly entered and they pumped for what seemed like hours. When they finished, Draco insisted that they stay in bed, but Hermione won the argument because they needed to get back to classes.

They got ready and took a quick a shower together. Hermione left the room first, making sure there was a distance between the two in case someone happened to come by. She made it down to the Great Hall and sat next to Harry. He turned towards her and nearly fell out of his seat.

"Hermione! Where have you been? Everyone has been so worried about you! Dumbledore was about send out a search party."

"Sorry Harry. I was in the room of requirement. I really wanted an uninterrupted nap."

"You deserve it. I noticed that you were kind of out of it for a bit." He said with worried tone.

"Honestly Harry I'm fine. You guys worry too much." She said, trying to comfort him.

Then someone tackled into Hermione, pushing her into Harry, pushing him into Ron.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny Weasley screamed in her ear. Hermione pushed her off and looked at her.

"What!" she yelled.

"There is no need to yell Hermione." Harry said gently next to her.

"What did you say?" she yelled at him.

Harry did a quick fix on her hearing and they said their thanks. "Now what did you want Ginny?" Hermione asked the small red-head.

"I'm just so happy you are back! I got a little worried what with the, um, *cough* incident *cough*."

"Ginny don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"So Hermione. You missed a lot of stuff in potions. You should check in with Covurn when we get there." Ron said with half of his plate down his throat.

**Oh shit, I didn't think about that one. STUPID STUPID HERMIONE!** She mentally screamed at herself. She looked at Ginny who gave her a sympathetic look.

"Uh… Yeah, I'll get right on that Ron. Thanks for reminding me."

Harry noticed that Hermione looked uncomfortable with the subject of potions, so he wandered off topic to Quiddich. **I'm going to have to thank him later.** She thought to herself.

"Ginny. You have to go to class for me. I can't face him yet." Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Don't worry Hermione. I got it all planned." She whispered in her friends ear. "Just run from the hall to a bathroom and pretend to throw up. That should excuse you from class."

"Ginny you are brilliant. I- Oh god." She said to the girl gripping her stomach.

"Hermione? You okay?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"No. I have to throw up." She said. She jumped up and ran out of the hall, a trail of whispers following her. She ran past a stunned Draco and he took a glance into the hall. Everyone was whispering and glancing back at the door.

He turned on his heel and ran after Hermione.

Hermione managed to make her way to the bathroom before heaving up her breakfast. She heard the soft click of shoes and cast a quit silence and invisibility charms. **(A/N. I couldn't remember when the name of the charm was so just bare with moi. If you know what it is leave a comment please!)** The stall doors began to slam open and she scooted herself away from the door. It slammed open as the contents of her stomach once again emptied themselves once again.

She lifted the charms she had placed on herself and stared at Draco. His eyes were clouded with worry as he stared at the girl with her head hanging over the toilet. Dropping to his knees, he pulled her hair back as she heaved once again into the toilet.

She looked at him with worry. "What's happening?" she asked in a whisper. Her head returned to the toilet and Draco patted her back softly.

"I have a hunch, but I don't think you are going to like it."

"What's that?" she asked. Did he know something she didn't?

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's stomach. "Fetus Revelio." He whispered.

A small puff of smoke came from the tip of his wand and floated to Hermione's stomach. It circled once, twice, three times around her stomach before making its way in front of their faces and going back into his wand. His eyes widened at he starred at her stomach. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and smiled.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Hermione asked, starting to get panicked. **Are these stalls getting smaller? Wait, since when am I claustrophobic? NOW I GUESS! **She thought to herself, her breaths were getting quicker.

"Shh. Hermione it's okay. It's okay." He cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "You're having a baby." He said calmly, shielding the disappointment in his voice the best he could.

"We're having a baby!" she asked him. She nearly jumped into his arms, but the hands on her shoulders kept her from doing so. His hands. "Draco?"

"I'm not having a baby with you." He said, drooping his head until he thought it would hit the floor.

**CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay I'm very sorry, but now I have to go on a break so I can write up lots and lots of chapters! So I will leave you here. I contemplated it a lot but I figured this was the best place to stop. APOLOGIES! I will post as soon as I have at LEAST 3 chapters. Very sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only Prefessor Covurn. Everything else is J..**

**Okay i felt very very very very VERY bad about leaving you guys hanging. So i shall be uber nice and post this chapter. YAY YOU LOVE ME AGAIN! Then on a sad note since I'm posting this now i won't post for a while. But anyhoo... How was the last chapter? I thought it went farely well. Do you guys have an guesses to who the father is? (No offence, but to those who have no fucking clue, you are an idiot.) So I will quit this long bla bla bla writer blabbing on and on and on and on… okay BACK TO THE STORY!**

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 10

Hermione processed the words that came out of Draco's mouth. "Not yours? What do you mean? Whos else could… it…" Her eyes widened with horror. "No. No no. No no no!" She burried her head into Draco's chest as she wept.

Draco absent-mindedly rubbed circles on her back as he thought. **I don't think Hermione wants to get rid of this baby, even if it was concived from that low-life son of a bitch. I need to be with her through this entire thing.** "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she pulled out of his arms and sniffled.

He wiped away the tears traveling down her face. "I have a feeling that no mater whos it is, you are going to keep the baby. And that baby is going to need a father."

"Draco…"

"Hermione, you are not going to marry that sick son of a bitch. And if it's not him, will you marry me instead? I want to be with you, and this baby." He said in a hushed tone.

Hermione just stared at him. Become Mrs. Malfoy? Would she do it? He was right about a few things. She was going to keep the baby, and if she did give the baby to the Professor, he would most likely put it in the system. Or kill it. She shuddered at the thought. She looked at his eyes. They were full off truth. **He does want this. He wants me, and the baby, and for us to be a family. **"I do." She whispered.

Relief flooded through Draco and he bent down to kiss her. She put a finger to his lips. "If I remember correctly I just got finished with losing my breakfast."

"Right." He stood up and helped her to her feet. They walked over to the sinks where Hermione washed out her mouth, then she turned around and gave Draco a large hug. He placed his finger under her chin and raised his hand, forcing her to look at him. He gently placed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

Hermione stood on her toes and pressed herself into Draco, flicking her tongue on his lip, demanding entry. He gladly opened up and their tongues darted in and out of each others mouth. Hermione would have gladly stayed there forever, but the problem of breathing interupted them. They breathed heavily as Draco rested his head on top of hers. "I love you." He whispered to her.

Her heart fluttered as the words reached her ears. "I love you too Draco." They walked out of the bathroom hand in hand. Not caring if anyone saw them.

They sat in Professor McGonagal's office hand in hand. The Professor just stared at them. "Would you two like to tell me what is going on? When I heard that you two wanted to see me, I thought it was because one of you had a wand to the others throat." She said looking at Draco. "But when I come in here and see that you two are holding hands and have your head on his shoulder, well I almost had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry to frighten you, but we have some things that need to be discussed." Draco said before Hermione could even open her mouth.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"We request that Hermione has special concealment robes- save your questions for the end please." Draco began as the professor began to speak. "We also request that we have a shared room, we are to be left alone unless the situation is urgent, we should be able to leave the grounds as we please, and I need to kick someone's ass and I can't get in trouble for it. Any questions?"

"A few."

"Ask away Professor."

"Well, first. Why does Hermione need concealment robes?"

Draco looked over at Hermione. They figured McGonagal was going to ask this question and they figured Hermione should answer. "Well, it has to do with questions one, two, four, and five." Hermione took a deep breath and shuddered. "I am pregnant. I want to keep coming to classes but I also want the baby. People will ask questions. Draco is not the father, but he has asked me to marry him and that is why we want the room.

When the time comes that the baby will be due any day, I will remain in my quarters and go to St. Mungos to deliver, and since we don't know an exact date, we need to be able to leave any time. And I was taken involentarily and Draco knows who it is and if he got in trouble because of me, well I wouldn't be very happy." Hermione explained.

McGonagal just stared at the couple before her. Poor girl. "Well, I can allow the travel, and I will get tailors for the robes. The room disturbs me but I can make an exception, and we really only call on Miss Granger unless it is an emergency, so if she needs to be called on because of you duties, you Mr. Malfoy shall go in her place. And about the beating…" She pondered this for a moment.

"Please professor, I know that Draco never would. But would you rather take his anger out now on the person who did this, or would you rather have him beat me over a long period of time?" Hermione said bravley.

"Hermione I never Woul-"

"I shall allow it. Just once, tomorrow at diner. Publicly. I will wait to find out who it is then, and I will expell them after Draco is done. Just don't kill them Draco"

"Thank you Professor." They said in unison. They stood up grabbing their things and heading out the door.

"Miss Granger." They turned around to face the Headmistress. "I hope you enjoy tomorrow as much as Mr. Malfoy." They all smiled at each other and Draco and Hermione walked out.

It was the beginning of dinner and they had all sat down. Draco had walked calmly over to the main table and was talking to McGonagal. "So I can't get in trouble no matter what correct?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy now hurry and do it." She replied with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He looked through the crowd until he found Hermione's smiling face. She nodded her head and he began to walk to the end of the table.

"Hermione, why are you smiling?" Ginny asked.

"Because Draco id going to kick Covurn's ass." She replied in a whisper.

"Professor Covurn, could you help me with something real quick?" Draco asked the teacher.

"Of course." He replied. He had grown a liking to the Malfoy boy. Something about him, he didn't know what, something reminded him of himself when he was that age.

Draco abruptly stopped, turned around with his fist clenched and said "You sick son of a bitch!" and he threw a punch into Covurn's face. Covurn not knowing the attack was coming, was knocked off his feet and fell to the floor. Draco immediately jumpped on the man and repeatedly brought his fist into the man's face.

McGonagal saw Corvurn fall to the floor from the young Malfoy's punch. She looked over to the Griffindor table and saw Hermione cheering Draco on. Hermione saw the professor looking at her and nodded, as if to say, 'yup that's him'. McGonagal's eyes widened at the news but was not surprised in the least. She had sensed something was wrong with that man.

"Don't move." She informed the teachers. They looked at her with shocked eyes but she gave them the look that said 'I know what I am doing'.

"How" punch. "Dare" punch. "You" punch. "Touch" punch. "Hermione like that. You sick" punch. "Son of a" punch. "Bitch."

Hermione had walked over to the fiance and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Draco, you've beaten him enough that it will take a lot of magic to fix his face. You can stop now." He looked over his shoulder at her smiling face. He gave a small nod and stood up from the cowering teacher. Once at his full hight, Draco gave a large kick to Covurn's stomach, causing the man to give a small whimper of pain.

They began to walk away when his broken voice called after them. "You little bitch. I thought I told you, that was our secret."

Draco turned around ready to charge when Hermione's hand grabbed his shoulder. "It may have been yours, but it was not mine." She said slowly walking up to him.

"You coniving little bitch. I should have killed you. A nice avada for a nice little girl. But I couldn't bare to. You were too good, a natrual. I wanted more, so I kept you around."

A tear dripped down Hermione's cheek as she closed the distance between them and puched him square in the jaw, knocking him unconcious and to the floor. "You are fired." She said quitly.

She walked back to Draco, gave him a large hug and they walked out of the room joined at the hip, leaving their classmate wondering the same thing. **What the FUCK just happened?** Only two people knew, and they were going to take the secret to their graves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just the sick bastard Covurn. Hooray I got rid of him…**

**So I thought that went well. I was very tempted to call up my brother so I could get the fight right, but I decided against it. Although he's all for my writing career, I don't think he would do it. But I thought that went well otherwise. I think that was one of my better chapters. Question for all my peeps. Do you think the length of these chapters should be longer? Or are they fine the way they are? I don't know. With other stories I have read, the scroll bar is practically gone. And they have, like, 36 chapters. So I don't know if I should make the chapters longer. Please leave a review or send me a message and tell me what you think! Now I know what you are thinking. SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT! So I will. Just promise to leave a review or something!**

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 11

When they came in for breakfast the next day, Draco and Hermione were bombarded with questions.

"What happened with Covurn?"

"Are you two together?"

"Why did Draco kick Covurn's ass?"

"What got Hermione so mad that she punched Covurn in the face?"

"Are you guys going out?"

All two things, the status of their relationship, or what the whole deal was with Covurn. They thanked God, or whoever the fuck was up There, that McGonagall had their room made for after dinner. Covurn was fired the minute Draco and Hermione left the hall.

They sat at their tables, circled by their friends with stern faces. "Hermione what were you thinking! Getting involved with the Ferret? Have you lost it?" varriations of those questions came at her from all directions. The same was with Draco. "Have you finaly gone off the deep end? Did the war pack a punch so great that you dropped your standards down to the Mudblood?" Draco just starred forward through the mass of the crowd, at his fiance.

"Hermione what the fuck is wrong with you!" Ron screamed. "How can you forget everything he ever did to you?"

"I didn't forget. I forgave." She replied. "And that is something you will never do."

"Okay Hermione. How about I call you Mudblood for the next six years and then we'll see if you forgive me shall we?"

"Ron-"

"What do you want you filthy Mudblood?" Ron said in a Draco-like voice.

Everyone in the entire hall drew into silence as Hermione glared at him. "Ron. Out of all of the things you've done, this is the worst." She began to raise her fist.

Draco noticed the entire hall went silent and stared at the two at the Gryffidor table. Hermione had said something he couldn't hear. Draco quickly jumped over his table at Hermione, catching her fist in his hand.

"Hermione, he's not worth it."

"Did you hear what he said to me?" Tears began to threaten her eyes.

"Yes I did. And that is why I am here." He let go of her fist and turned around with his fist slicing through the air and making direct contact with Ron's jaw. "Don't ever say anything like to her again. Because if you do, I'm coming after you. Come on Hermione."

They walked away, Draco's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Anyone who looked their way saw and angry scowl on Draco's face, and immediately looked away not wanting to face his wrath.

They walked out of the hall and up to their room where Hermione gratefully shut the door.

"I can't believe him. Wait until his mother hears about this."

"You're going to tell his mum? What help will that do?" he asked her.

"Molly Weasley is the one that killed your aunt." She replied coolly.

Draco stared at her with an expression somewhere between shock and 'no way'. "That boy is doomed. Harry better throw him a going away party because he's going on a trip to six feet under."

"For once I have to agree." She said with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" Draco walked over to her and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"It just bugs me that Ron would say something like that. You have changed, you don't do anything like that anymore. So why can't he just accept it?"

"Hermione, just forget about it. How about some stress relief?" he said coming up behind her, stroking her arms and kissing her neck.

"As lovely as that sounds I am not going to have sex with you." Hermione replied coolly.

"Who said anything about that? Hermione Granger you have a dirty mind." He smirked against her neck. "The way you stand makes it look like you have a lot of tension in your back. I was simply suggesting a massage."

"That sounds like a plan." She said turning into him. She gave him a quick kiss and went to the bathroom. She felt like sleeping afterwards so she changed into a tank-top and some comfy bottoms. She traveled to the bedroom where Draco was waiting on the bed with his pj bottoms.

She walked to the bed and sat down in front of him. He scooted closer to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing hard and with precision.

"God. Draco where did you learn this?" Hermione asked. Her head rolled forward and a moan escaped from her lips.

"My mum always got bad headaches from all the stress around the house. I learned massage therapy when I was young so I could help her out."

"How is your mum? Harry never really got to thank her."

"For what?" Draco asked curiously. Why would Potty Potter want to thank his mother?

"Because after Harry "died", she didn't tell Voldemort he was dead. She lied for him in trade for information about you."

"What kind of information?" Draco had stopped rubbing her neck and leaned forward.

"She wanted to know if you were alive."

"Wow." Draco whispered. "So I'm not just someone to carry out the name. She actually cares about me. That is comforting." He said.

Hermione turned around to face him. "You never believed that your mother loved you? Draco everyone's parents love them. With yours, it was probably unconditional, but they still love you."

"You don't know my parents." He said looking anywhere but at her.

Hermione didn't see any point in arguing with him anymore. She slid forward and grabbed his hand. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course. And I love you too."

She smiled at the comment and leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I don't want to talk anymore." She said in the "sexiest" voice she could muster.

"Dear lord." Draco said with a growl. He pounced on Hermione and tackled her lips. She let out a small squeak of surprise at the ferocity of his kiss.

She kissed him back, matching him with every tick of the clock on their nightstand. His hand slowly crept up her shirt while her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. He kissed from the nape of her neck up to her now plump lips. Hermione's hands travled te length of his chest, hands shaking in anticipation. He pulled her shirt off and dove back to her lips. He began to undo the clasp of her bra when the door opened.

"Hermione-" Harry began.

The red began to spread through their faces until they were as deep as Ron when he got angry. "Harry I'll be right there. Go wait in the kitchen."

She didn't have to say anything before Harry was out the door.

"Don't people knock anymore?" Draco asked her. Hermione turned to face him and laughed. "What?"

"Your face! Put on some yellow and you could be a Gryffindor." She laughed at him, holding her sides.

"Well you look like the Weasel after one of my comments." He laughed at them both as Hermione stood up and found a shirt.

"I'll be right back, so don't do anything." She said as she left the room. She traveled down the small flight of stairs to the main floor where Harry was pacing in front of the couch. "Harry about what you saw-"

"Don't worry about it. I figured something like this would always happen. I just never thought I would happen to walk in on you and Malfoy."

"Harry did you need something?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Hmm?" He stopped his pacing. "Oh, right. Ron wanted to see you. He said he would be in the back corner of the library at our table."

"I don't want to talk to Ron right now." Hermione mumbled.

"I think he wants to apologize. You should take up the offer before it disappears and he gives you the cold shoulder for the rest of your life." Harry said. His face held no emotion, but his eyes were pleading with her to go.

She heaved a large sigh. "Fine I'll go. You can leave Harry." She moved to the portrait that lead out of her room.

"Oh and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I really don't approve of your choice, but I will support you to the end." Harry said in a father-like tone.

She gave him a hug. "You really are the brother I never had." They walked out of the room together, Harry taking the left to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione taking the right to the library.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Never have, never will (Unfortunatly).**

**Hey! It's bee a while! SO PROUD! And I have all of you to thank my little minions! I have reached 11,000 hits! Hurah! (or however you spell it.) Also, my reviews have gotten up to 19! You know, personally I was hoping for more. LEAVE A REVIEW! Even if it is bad, just leave one. It helps a lot.**

**Now there was something else I wanted to say, but I have totally forgotten what it was. A bit of shameful self-advertising. Go to and search The Hitlist by yours truly. (seriously the name is the same.) it is the actual book I am curently writing. Also, my friend wrote a book and since she has no backbone I posted it for her. It's called Where They Went. I'll shut up now and let you read!**

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 12

Hermione slowly made her way to the library. _Is Ron really going to apologise? That will be a first._ She thought. She traveled down the corridors until she reached her sanctuary. The books filled the room with a musty smell as she traveled to the restricted section. Only seventh years were allowed back there, with the exception of the trio in their sixth year.

Ron sat on the table in the far back corner where they usually did their research. The window to the right let little light through because of the shadow cast by the rest of the castle. There were three chairs as usual and Hermione her chair in the corner. "You wanted to see me Ron?" she asked politly.

Ron casualy sat next to her on the table. "I'm- I'm sorry about how I acted at breakfast this morning." He whispered.

"Ron thank you. That means a lot. I don't expect you to accept the fact that me and Draco are together-"

"I don't agree." He responded coldly.

"- but to know that you still want to be my friend is touching." She finished. She didn't mind the fact that he had rudely interrupted her.

"Hermione I want us to be more than friends!" he nearly shouted.

Hermione was shocked. She knew that he had feelings for her, but she just thought those feelings were brotherly. Like Harry, he would always be there, as a brother, and nothing else. "Ron, I don't know what to say. But I have to decline. I don't like you in that way. I'm with Draco and I lo-"

"Don't you dare say that you love that ferret!" Ron was close to bursting.

"Ron lower you voice!" She hushed.

"Hermione, you can't expect your relationship with him to last. It's just not possible." He had her up against the wall now.

"Ron, I don't want to hurt you, but you need to back off and calm down." She bagan to shuffle away when he yanked on her upper arm and smashed his lips into hers.

It took her a moment to realise what he was doing when she pushed him as hard as she could. **(A/N. Apollogise for Ron's douchebaggyness!)** She slapped him as hard as she could before running from the library, leaving Ron stunned behind her, cussing and pounding his head into a nearby wall.

Hermione ran from the library all the way to her dorm, up the stairs and into her room. Draco was sitting where she left him, but with the addition of a shirt.

"So how'd it go?" He asked before he was thrown back on the bed and Hermione was climbing ontop of him.

"No talking." She purred in his ear seductively. She could feel him getting hard already beneath her. She pulled her shirt off her body and dove at his lips.

"Any interruptions this time?" he asked between her kisses.

She grabbed her wand off the bedside table and flicked it at the door. "Not anymore." She tore at anything she could get ahold of.

Draco was surprised by the ferociousness of everything she was doing, but he wasn't going to let her stop. They spent the rest of the day fucking each other sensless.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up sore in different places. She smiled at the aches in her body as she remembered what caused them. She shifted out of the bed quietly and traveled to their bathroom. So looked in the mirror and nearly jumped out of her socks (that is if she were wearing anything.).<p>

Her face was pale and her hair had the bush of her first year times ten. She ran her charmed brush through her hair until it was perfect. Her chest and neck were covered with red splotches and purple and green spots began to form on her arms. If she turned around she would see the long red streaks trailing from her shoulders to the small of her back.

She leaned in closer to the mirror to examine her face. Her eyelids sagged and she had several hickies under her chin. Right under the lobes of her ears were red and purple dots. She looked closely at her lips and they were dotted purple. She poked at it and it was sore.

If her upperbody looked this bad, she didn't even want to bother with the lower half.

"I would expect you to look like a war hero after the way you acted last night." A voice sounded from behind her.

She gave a small jump and turned around to look at her lover.

He looked as much of a war hero as she did. Red streaks covered his chest, some redder than others, some actually drew blood. His back would look the same. His thighs were turning green and blue and his stomach was red.

A closer look would show that his neck had red splotches and his shoulders were covered in bite marks, some had dried blood on them. His eyes were blood shot and his lips purple. If he turned around, the skin underneath the hair on his neck would be red from pulling.

"What happened?" she whispered.

He walked over and circled his arms around her waist, being carefull of any sore spots, and placed a small kiss on her neck. "I think that you came in here and went animal crazy on me. As crazy as this may sound, I can't wait to see that Hermione again. Just… not anytime soon."

She turned around to face him and hooked her arms around his neck. "You look terrible." She kissed his, but pulled away quickly at the contact of their lips. The bruising was painfull.

"I think we should give the kissing a break." He whispered in her ear.

He reached over and turned on the water. Steam began fill the room as he unwrapped himself from her grasp. "I don't know about you, but I could use a shower."

He stepped in followed by Hermione. What they did is unknown for no one could see through the steam.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I am not making any money off of this. Do you think if I was I would be here?**

**So how was that? Again, apologies for Ron's douchebaggyness. I was going to have him almost rape Hermione and have Draco beat his ass… but I figured that the good people out there reading would kill me. So… please leave a comment, I cannot stress how important that is. Also, I have an idea for the progression of the story, but I could use a little help with some other ideas. See if any of those are better. **

**Also, I have not forgotten about all of you, I have just been very busy. I wrote another fanfic for all of you that is called Crossing Borders. Lately, it hasn't been showing up so if you can't find it then go to my home page. Love you all! I will shut up now.**

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 13

Hermione had gone back to bed after their shower. She didn't know what Draco had done. But if she had known what happened when he went out, she would have never let him out of her sight.

Draco had gone down to the Slytherin common room first. He was going to take advantage of the current situation. He calmly strode in to find Theodor Nott and Blaise Zabini sitting, looking at the fireplace.

"Gentlemen!" Draco shouted. They were the only three in the room, everyone else had gone to bed.

They looked surprised up at Draco as he smiled, as if he had a plan up his sleeve, which of course he did.

"We are going out. Grab your cloaks and meet me at the quidditch pitch in ten minutes." And with that, he exited the common room, leaving the two staring at each other with disbelief.

Draco walked proudly through the corridors, giving the two a few minutes to catch up with him. He knew them all too well. Theo would jump off the couch and grab his cloak while running out the door after him. Blaise would stare after Theo for only a few moments before grabbing his cloak as well, running after to make sure that the others got into no trouble.

Theo, as predicted, caught up with Draco only a few minutes after he had left.

"So Drake, what are we doing tonight? We haven't see you around lately… you've become head boy and, other stuff." He said shyly. Theo was never good at being blunt, or if Draco thought of it, never really good with words in general. _How many time did his clummsy mother drop him on the head?_

As a boy, when they were all friends, Draco and Blaise would go over to Theo's house to play. His mother was always dropping things, or tripping over things, or not paying attention.

Blaise showed up a bit after Theo and looked strangely at Draco. "Yes Draco, what _are_ we doing?"

"My friends," he draped his arms over their shoulders, like he used to do, and smiled. "we are going out on the town."

"But Draco, we can't get out of Hogwarts. It's locked up." Theo said.

"Ahh.. but Theo. That is where you are wrong!" They traveled the grounds all the way to the front gate.

Draco stopped and brought his arms to his side, sliding away from the others. He slid his wand from his robes and pricked his finger with it. He placed his finger-tip against the lock in front of them. A small creak was heard as the gates opened.

Draco traveled back to the two, who were gazing at the gates like they were a dancing hippogriff, weird as hell, but fucking awesome at the same time. He dragged them out of the gates and apparated them to Hogsmead.

"Drake," Blaise started. "how the _fuck_ did you do that?" Theo began to stare at him, on his face was written the same question.

"All in good time, all in good time." He said vaguely.

They apparated to Hogsmead and walked into the Three Broomsticks to an empty table in the corner. Madam Rosmerta came over and took their orders, three firewhiskeys, and walked off. After a quick look around, only then did Draco speak.

"Any questions?" he simply asked. He would answer as many as he could, and burn the fact that they could not tell anyone into their brains if he had to.

"Yeah, I think we got a few." Blaise replied with his usual cool demeanor. He looked over at Theo who just nodded his head in a silent reply.

"Well, where shall we start?" Draco clasped his hands and set them on the table.

"Well…" Theo began.

"What is going on with you and Granger?" Blaise asked, blunt as ever.

Draco had told Blaise that he was nursing a crush on her. Had been since the Yule Ball. Blaise had been the one who was always there for Draco, and vice versa. So yes, Blaise had known about the fact that Draco fancied Hermione, but he never thought Draco would have pursued it.

"Well that means I have to start with Covurn. Now what I am about to tell you is private. If I so much as hear a word that relates to this conversation, I will cut off _both_ of your dicks, and mount your heads on my wall. Got it?" he said switching his gaze between the two. He left his gaze on Theo for longer, he had a reputation of spilling things.

They looked at each other, then looked back at Draco and nodded their yes's.

"Okay. So first, Hermione was raped by Covurn."

"RA-" Theo began before Blaise covered his mouth with his hand. Some people began to stare but Draco shot them looks until they looked away, from either being uncomfortable or from realizing who he was.

"Yes. It was the day I took my dinner to my room. I found her behind a statue on my way up." Painful images began to fill Draco's head as he remembered the state in which he had found Hermione. he pushed them away best he could and continued. "We developed a bond and those days I was gone were spent in the Room of Requirement with her." He shot a look at Theo before he could ask what they were doing in there.

"When I missed breakfast, I was actually coming in, but Hermione had run out of the Hall. So I followed her, and she threw up in the bathroom. She's pregnant."

They began to congratulate Draco but he cut them off. "The baby isn't mine. It's Covurn's. I used that spell that I developed for an occasion such as this. Turns out it works." He said looking at Blaise. Blaise had helped him developed the spell since they were the big players.

"We went up to McGonagall and discussed some terms. We were allowed a room, minimum disturbance, the ability to get out of Hogwarts whenever we needed it, seeing as Hermione could give birth any day and she may be a bit moody. She also got concealment robes because, well, she's Granger."

"So you both got things and she got things, what was the thing that was all yours?" Theo asked. He may be a dumbass, but he does have _some_ logic.

"I got to beat up Covurn and get off… scotch-free as the muggles say." They gave him weird looks. "Hey, you hang Hermione for too long and you pick up a thing or two. I have to live with it for the rest of my life." He said taking a sip of the whiskey that had finaly made its way to their table.

They spewed theirs in different directions, Theo towards the wall and Blaise to the floor, knowing that their asses would be handed to them on a silver platter if they spewed on Draco.

"Draco," coughing and sputtering "did you just say 'rest of my life'?" Blaise asked, trying to get Theo to quit choking.

Draco heaved a sigh and flicked his wand at Theo, who had stopped coughing. "Yes I did. Got a problem with that?"

"Draco! That means one girl for the rest of your life! You don't cheat! Are you sure that you want to do this?" Theo asked.

"Yes. Hermione needs me. She can't raise the kid all on her own. I love her, and I'd do anything for her. I understand what doing this means."

Theo stared with disbelief and Blaise stared with respect. "You really mean that?" he asked.

Draco stared at his wise eyes. Blaise had lost the girl he loved, resorting to meaningless sex where he could get it. "Yes." Draco stared back unblinkingly.

"I am so proud. I promised myself I wouldn't cry when this day came, but it came so soon!" Blaise wiped at imaginary tears in his eyes. This received him a smack in the head. "So like Granger. She's getting you trained. Quick Theo! To the nearest strip joint!"

Blaise looped one arm around Draco's and Theo did the same. They paid then dragged Draco out of the bar. Draco looked over his shoulders. "Where are you two taking me!" he screamed when they were outside, his feet leaving drag marks in the snow.

"To your bachelor party!" Blaise yelled back. "Now shut up while I think of where I've hid all my money."

"Let me go!" Draco yelled as the dissaparated to an location unknown to all but Blaise.

Little did they know, that someone had been listening to their conversation. The man left his money and hobbled out of the bar on his cane. The man wore his hat down on his face, covering the recent bruises and cuts. He watched as the two boys drug the other through the snow. His cries for them to stop echoed though the street.

"Draco you little shit. When I'm done with you, you will be wishing they were doing this again." He looked in the direction of the castle that loomed in the distance. The light reflected off his blue eyes as he stared longingly at it. "I'll be back soon love. Just you wait. For now, there is planning to do."

And with that the man apparated away.

** Haha… CLIFFY! Sort of… Now to those whp have seen a very potter musical on youtube, you would know the line said at the beginning of the paragraph above. If you haven't, go to and search a very Potter musical and it will be by starkid I think. Watch it ALL. Its fucking halarious and you won't be sorry. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Just my own characters. Like Covurn… *shudders* why did I creat that monster…**

**SO ULTIMATLEY SORRY! I love you all to death and there has been a lot going on lately. I haven't been able to update! **

**So I left you all on a another partial cliffy. I just love cliffys don't you? Haha no of course you don't. Okay, so I will work extra hard to get these next chapters out! Again I am very very very very very very VERY sorry about the wait! I will try to post an extra chapter early for you all for being so patient with me!**

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 15

Hermione woke up to the door of her room opening and shutting. The spot next to her in the bed was empty and cold.

"Draco?" she called out into the room.

A hiccup sounded through the room. "Yeah?" he repied.

"Where were you?" she asked. A large thud echoed through the room along with a few colorful swears. Hermione winced at the noise. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just can't see… Where is the bed?" he asked putting his hands out.

Hermione scooted to Draco's side of the bed and stood. She held out her hands. "Just keep walking and find my hands."

Draco stumbled forwards and found her hands. He yanked on them and pulled her forward into his arms. After a few tries he found her mouth and kissed it tenderly. She winced at the bruising and noticed the distinct smell of alchohol on his breath.

"Draco? Were you drinking?" she asked.

"Yeah. Blasie and Theo ambushed me and took me to a strip joint for my bachelor party. Do you mind?" he asked.

She contemplated it for a bit. "No, you haven't seen your friends a lot anymore. You deserved it. With everything you've done for me, you deserved a break."

"You deserve one too. You're the one that's going through everything. You should go out too." He said.

Hermione thought a bit. _It would be nice to get out, have fun again. The only fun I've been having is with Draco… _She looked over at him. _But that was well worth it._

"What's going through that dirty mind of yours Granger?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing..." she giggled. "Here, lets get you out of those clothes and into this bed."

She helped him out of his clothes until he had nothing but his boxers on. She pulled him under the covers and he pulled her close. She smiled and sighed contently. "This is the life."

Draco slid down the bed until he was staring at Hermione's stomach. He gave it a gental kiss and slid back up. "It really is." He smiled at her. She returned it and snuggled closer. She sighed and fell asleep in his arms.

_Hermione was running._

_ Her breath was labored as she ran through the Forbidden Forest. She dodged trees and jumped over the large roots that grew along the forest floor._

_ A curse flew past her head and she let out a yelp. She stumbled and tripped, falling face first into the hard dirt. She hopped back up and ignored the sting in her cheeks and the pain in her arm. She glanced over her shoulder to be met with a farmiliar face._

_ "Draco." She said. She glanced over his shoulder into the woods. "We have to go. There is someone out here."_

_ "Okay, let's go." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her through the woods._

_ Another curse flew by and hit a tree. Draco changed paths and ran to the left, pulling Hermione with him. They stopped for a second, catching their breaths and looking around for their attacker._

_ Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a green light coming her way. Her eyes widened as her life flashed before her. She closed her eyes and then,_

_ She was pushed to the ground._

_ She opened her eyes and sat up. Draco lay in a crumpled heap where she was standing._

_ "NO!" she screamed. "Draco!" she crawled to his lifeless body and turned him over. His face was paling and his eyes were open and blank, staring at nothing. _

_ Tears dripped down her face and splattered on his cheek. She let out a strangled cry and gripped the front of his shirt. _

_ The snap of a twig echoed through the forest, but it went unheard by the weeping girl. The persuer crept up behind her and grabbed her from behind. She flailed and smashed her elbow into the man's face._

_ He slammed her up against a tree and pinned her there with his body. She sobbed when she opened her eyes._

_ "Now love, you didn't need him. You have me." Covurn said seductivly._

_ "Please, just let me go." She choked out. _

_ "No… I'm going to have alittle fun before I end you." He placed a kiss on her neck._

_ "Please! Just kill me now!" she screamed. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them, along with her underware, down. He undid his belt and slid down his trousers and his boxers until his manhood was showing completely. "PLEASE! Just KILL me!" she cried._

_ The slap echoed through the bare forest and Hermione fell silent. He rammed his dick harshly into her causing her to scream out in pain, because of the rough wood of the tree that scratched her arse, and because of the size of him and how it stretched her._

_ He pulled out and rammed into her again, causing her to scream once more. The wood tore open her flesh and blood dripped down the backs of her legs._

_ Hermione prayed for the blackness. She prayed that she would pass out and not have to deal with this. Unfortunatly, God, or whoever was up there, didn't hear her, and she was awake, crying and screaming for the entire thing._

Hermione woke up screaming.

The lights flashed on in her room and hands gripped her shoulders. Hermione paniked and flailed her arms, hoping to hit whoever had her.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. She stopped her struggle and looked at him. She began to cry and flung herself at him.

She hooked her arms around his neck and burried her head in the crook of his neck.

Draco held her close. "Hermione, are you okay?" he whispered.

She sniffled and shook her head.

"Was it a nighmare?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No." she croaked.

"Do you want to go downstairs?"

"Sure." She sniffled.

He placed one arm on the small of her back and the other under her knees and held her to his chest. He carried her down the stairs and set her on the couch. He started the fireplace and went into the kitchen. He got her a glass of milk and handed it to her. She began to sip it while staring into the flames.

Draco sat down next to her and draped his arm over the back of the couch. She seemed uneffected by his presence. "Hermione…" he started. She didn't even look at him. She just stared into the flames.

Draco sighed and became impatient. "Hermione?" He waved a hand infront of her face. She slowly turned to look at him. "You need to tell me what happened. I've never seen you like this."

She sighed and placed her empty cup on the coffee table and looked at the fire once more. "I was in the Forbidden Forest, and I was running." She began. "I tripped and when I got back up, you were there. You grabbed me and we started running. When we stopped to take a breather, our chaser shot an Avada at us, and you pushed me out of the way. And you died.

Then he came up behind me and shoved me against a tree." She stiffled a sob. "It was covurn. And then he raped me. And I _prayed _that I would pass out, but it never came. I was awake for the entire thing. And then I woke up somewhere in the middle."

Draco pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair, trying to calm some of the frizz that occurred over the night. "Shh." He tried to calm her as she blubbered. "Shh. It's okay, it was only a dream. He can't hurt you anymore. You won't ever see him again. You don't need to worry. I'm here."

Hermione sniffled and looked up at him. "Can we be sure about that? He could be watching me when I'm out. What will happen when I'm not here at Hogwarts? "

"You will be with me. And I won't let anything happen to you ever." He said gripping her shoulders.

She looked up at him, her hair shrouding her face. "I will?"

"You will." He brushed the hair beind her ear. "Forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever," he confirmed, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She sighed and pulled herslef into his arms. "Forever is a long time you know."

"I know." He chuckled. "I know." He storked her arm. "Get some sleep Hermione. I've been noticin the bags under your eyes."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Mhm. Now go sleep. You deserve it, and the baby needs it."

She smiled at the thought of Draco caring about the baby. She snuggled closer and fell asleep, her head filled with only dreams of their happy family. No nightmares.

**A/N Sorry if there are any gramatical errors. I got a new computer and the word doesn't have a working spell check. So shoot me a message if you see anything! I love all of you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this. So but true…**

**So? Whadya think? You love me right? I'm still really sorry that I haven't posted in FOREVER! But you all still love me right? Hehe, of course you do! Why else would you still be reading my horse shit book? Nah, I'm kidding. I know that it is amazing!**

**Now, I just came up with a new story that I have been planning to write for a while now but I never got around to starting it. I had the plot and everthing. So I finally wrote the first chapter and got _Surprise, Surprise. _So I'll try to keep up with that and this one, and since I have 10 days of school left (Crying tears of joy), I will have the whole summer to stay up and write! YAY! So you all can love me even more! Okay. Love you all!**

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 16

*9 Months Later*

Hermione Granger was back in Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagal had asked her, Draco, and a few other graduated students to come back to help out around Hogwarts. Hermione had agreed and convinced Draco to come with. He hadn't left her alone lately.

They were in their old chambers again, Hermione was stroking the curtains with a reminicing look on her face. Draco strut into the room and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione's belly had gotten so big that he couldn't even touch his fingers together.

Draco didn't mind though. The baby wasn't biologically his, but it was still going to be his to raise. He and Hermione had taken time out of their days to study up on parenting, and since they were both only children, they could only rely on the books they had found.

"Any day now." He whispered in her ear.

She turned around and placed her hands on her stomach. "Don't remind me." She laughed.

He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. "Did you renew the charms on the rings?" he asked her.

Hermione pulled out the two engagement rings and put the bigger one in his palm. "Just before you came in." she smiled. Lies. All lies.

"Okay." He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "I gotta go, or else I'll be late to class. Love you." He said grabbing his coat and kissing her cheek.

"Bye." She called out at the door to their room shut. She sighed and looked at the ring she held in her hand.

She walked over to the window and called for Draco's owl. "Take this to Ginny." She said, giving the owl a different ring. The owl flew off and Hermione sighed at the huge lie she was weaving.

Over the course of the summer, Hermione had been receiving threating letters about what someone would do to her. If she weren't Hermione, she would have thought it was just a disbanded death eater trying to get her jumpy. But she knew better. She remembered things. She remembered smells.

Every letter smelled like Covurn.

The more recent ones weren;t as distinct, but she could always make out the faint smell of his colonge. It sickened her.

So she and Ginny and come up with a plan once an for all. Hermione prayed to God that it worked. She would be going through a lot because of it.

After a few minutes, Draco's owl returned. Hermione rubbed the ring and said, "It's time."

A couple of second later, Ginny Weasley apeared. The red head was now in her eigth year, having gone back and repeated her seventh year because she felt she missed too much. Several others had done the same.

"So I'm going to take it that it worked?" Hermione asked the witch.

"Yes. It worked." Ginny sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's the only way." She said with a slight tremble. Tears gathered at her eyes and the corners of her vision blurred. She wiped away the tears and smiled at Ginny. "At least you will be there."

Ginny just looked at her friend with worry. "You don't have to do this."

"It has to be done Ginny. I can't live like this anymore." Hermione whispered. Ginny nodded and started for the door.

"Just remember what I said."

"I will. You should go now. You'll be late for class." Ginny threw a worried look over her shoulder. Hermione gave her a small shove. "Go. I'll be fine."

And with that, Ginny left. Hermione sank into the closest chair she could find and cried. She would never be fine after this.

* * *

><p>Draco was in the middle of teaching Transfiguration when it happened.<p>

Professor McGonagal was running some errands and left Draco to teach the second years how to transform their animal into a cup. He remembered this lesson very well. It was when Hermione asked about the Chamber of Secrets. He hated that year.

"Now class. Grip your wand firmly, point it at your animal, tap three times, and recite, _Fera Verto._" He tapped the bird three times and recited the spell, turning the bird into a water goblet. The class let out a small alpplause. Draco took a bow and smiled. "Now, let's see someone perform it. Abigail." He called out to a girl in the middle row.

The girl sat up straight and tapped her bird thrice, reciting the incantation. The bird that she had turned into a slender goblet. The class applauded her work.

"Very good." Draco smiled. _A real Hermione Granger. _

Then his ring started to tingle.

He lifted it to his ear and heard the words, _Go to the hospital. _He looked up to see the class gazing at him intently. All of his classes and Hermione's knew that they were going to have a baby. He beamed at the class. "Abigail, do you mind helping the other students and sending someone to find a teacher?"

"Is the baby coming?" she asked quietly. Draco nodded and she smiled a great big smile. "Okay, I will."

Draco kissed her on the cheek and ruffled her hair. "I'm going to be a father!" he cried out running out the door. The class erupted into a loud cheer and he smiled.

Once he was at the apparation point, he apparated straight to St. Mungos.

Everything was calm.

Draco went up to the maternity ward. Harry was already sitting there with Ginny and Ron. Ron had finaly come to except that Hermione was with Draco after Draco nearly gave him a beating. He found out about the kiss and Harry had to hold him back. That is when they became friends.

"How is she?" Draco asked. Harry stood up and put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Hermione requested that no one go in. She didn't think she would be able to do it if anyone was watching. No one has come out yet. Sorry mate." Harry answered.

Draco looked at the door anxiously. "Okay. Yeah, I can do that. Yeah, I'll just wait out here with you guys." So he sat down.

A few minutes later, he couldn't sit anymore, so he stood, shifting his wait from foot to foot. Then he couldn't stand still, so he began to pace infront of the door. Then, he sat down again. The cycle continued like that for the next half an hour.

Draco was in his sit stage when someone walked out of the room. "Who's the father?"

Draco stood abruptly and walked over to the man. "I am. Are they okay? Can I go see them?"

"Mr. Malfoy, correct?"

"Yes, are they okay?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Mr. Malfoy. We encountered some, complications, while Hermione was delivering. The baby got stuck on the way out, so we had to preform a C-section. We got the baby out and tried to keep her at a steady heart rate, but her blood pressure dropped. We tried everything we could, but she didn't make it."

Draco's eyes widened. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes began to water. "A-and what of the baby?" He was struggling to breath.

"The baby stopped breathing after she got stuck." The doctor replied.

"She? It was a girl?" Draco blubbered.

"Yes. She was a girl. I'm very sorry for your losses today Mr. Malfoy." The doctor gave Draco a pat on the shoulder and walked away.

Several other doctors walked out of the room, some overed with blood, others with tears staining their cheeks. The final doctor came out of the room and sealed the entrance shut.

It was then that everything hit Draco with the force of a bullet train.

He fell to his knees and held himself up with quaking arms. His whole body began to shake as the tears dripped off his face and made puddles on the floor. A gut wrenching sob escaped his lips and the dams burst. Draco cried out and pounded his fist on the ground.

Small cries and sniffles could be heard from behind him. Ginny stood from her chair and walked over to Draco. She sunk to her knees and rubbed his shoulders, trying to console him.

Draco's sobs echoed through the hospital and he burried his head into the crook of her neck. He tried to contain his sobs but ended up choking on them instead.

Ron stood from his chair in a rage at the scene of Draco and his sister. Harry stood up and blocked his path, giving him a glare. Ron just glared at Draco and left. No one would hear from him for two months.

Harry walked over to Ginny and signaled that he was going home. Harry had stayed dry the entire time. He got home, went up to his attic, looked through his scrap book that Hagrid had given him, and began to cry. Not even Ginny could console him that night.

"Draco," she whispered. He lifted his head from her shoulder and stood. He whiped away the tears and looked away from her gaze. "You should go home. Get some rest if you can. The next week is going to be hellish. You're going to need the sleep." She walked away from Draco and went home where she fell asleep with tears staining her pillow.

Draco stood in the waiting room.

Alone.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! I am SOOOOOO MEAN! Don't stop reading though. I'm working on the epilouge. Don't hate me! You know that I love all of you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: This is my final disclaimer. J. K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related. Thanks for listening.**

**BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAH! IM SO SAAAADDDDD! This is the FINAL chapter of He Found Her In A Corner! I just want to thank everybody for staying with me and reading this piece of shit. Haha kidding.**

**All lose ends will be tied up in this chapter. I love all of you for staying with me!**

**So without further adu, I present to you, the ending of Hfhiac. *Sniffle.***

Chapter 17

*5 Years Later*

Draco Malfoy was happy.

He was going to murder Covurn today. Something he's wanted to do for a long time. A little over five years today.

Draco sighed and looked at the moving picture on his bed stand. Hermione had jumped on his back and kissed him on the cheek. Draco wished every single day that she could give him one last kiss. He never even got to say goodbye.

He shook his head. No matter, he was going to get revenge. But first, he had do take care of some business.

He went out to the garden at the back of the house and found the roses. He cut several of them off and wrapped them in some plastic. Then he apparated to the cemetary. He walked along the worn out path, not even paying attention to where he was going. He had taken this route so many times that he had memorized the path.

He walked down the path and turned left into a large section of graves. He followed them until he was right in the middle.

Plot 206, Hermione Granger. They didn't even change her name.

He crouched on his knees and placed the flowers at the base of the grave.

"Hey Hermione. I got premoted." He said with a smile. "Now I'm the boss of everybody. Haha. Potter is going to have a baby with the Weaslette. They are really happy together. And Weasley, well, he is still himself. He got himself a girlfriend, and they are thinking of taking it a step further." He sighed.

"I'm going to do something really stupid tonight. And if I don't make it out of there alive, then at least I'll be able to see you again. You and little Rose. Don't think I forgot. I remembered you always wanted a girl named Rose. So that's what I named her. Hope you don't mind. She would be five today. That's why I'm here." The tears started falling down his cheeks.

"I love you so much Hermione. I wish that you were still here." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of the headstone. He turned around and walked out of the cemetary.

He apparated into Hogsmead and went into the pub. Blaise was already sitting there waiting for him. "How'd it go?" Blaise asked him, ordering two firewhiskeys.

"Better than last year, or the year before that, or the year before that." Draco said emotionlessly.

"Drake, you've got to let her go. She won't be coming back." He said.

"You don't think I know that? I've had to live with it for five years Blaise. I think I know that she is gone." He glared at Blaise and took a sip of his drink. "Did you bring them?"

Blaise sighed and nodded. He placed a bag on top of the table and it made a thud. "I really wish you wouldn't do this."

"I'm sorry Blaise, it's just something that I have to do. I need some closure." Draco downed the last of his drink, welcoming the burn of the liquid and stood, grabbing the bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "Thanks for the understanding though." With that he walked out the door.

Draco apparated to an alley a few blocks away from Covurn's flat.

He pulled a gun out of the bag and the bullets. He loaded the gun and switched the safety. Then he walked to the flat.

Once he got to the floor that held Covurn's room he placed a dillusionment charm on himself. He knocked thrice on the door and no one came. So Draco went in himself.

He flicked all of the lights off and pulled a chair to sit infront of the door. Draco began to wait.

About ten minutes later, Covurn walked through the door. Once the door was shut, Draco crept over to face Covurn who didn't know he was there. Covurn turned around to turn on the light and Draco rushed up to face him. Covurn turned around and Draco shoved him into the wall, holding him there with his left arm pressed to his neck, the gun in his right hand placed against his head.

"Hello again, Professor." Draco sneered.

"Draco Malfoy. What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleassure?" He asked nonchalantly. "What has it been, six years since I saw you last? Let me say you pack quite a pu-

Draco pressed his arm further into Covurn's neck, cutting off his words. "I'm not here to have a nice chat. It's been five years since she died and it's all your fault. I'm just here to get some payback. Seeing as you have been very good in covering you tracks, it took me a while to find you. Now that I have, I'm going to have some fun."

Draco could feel Covurn gulp as he took the knife out of his back pocket. Draco jammed it into Covurn's stomach. Covurn's breath hitched and he began to wheeze. He looked up at Draco with pleading eyes. "You really don't deserve mercy. But I should be going."

Draco pressed the gun to Covurn's temple. "Good night, Anthony." Draco pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered everywhere. In his hair, on his clothes, on the walls and floor, and on his hands. He let go of Anthony Covurn's neck and let him slump to the ground. Draco went into the bathroom and washed himself. He got the blood out of his hair, off his hands, and he _scourgifyed _his clothes. Then he got the hell out of there.

He went to the alley from there and walked through the streets. The people started to grow in numbers until it looked like the streets of New York.

The enitial shock of what he had just done started to sink in. He continued to walk through muggle London, his body there but his mind wasn't. He began to worry.

_Don't be stupid Draco. You used a muggle weapon for a reason. The muggles don't have your DNA and you didn't use a wand._

He was brought back when he bumped into someone. He slightly looked to his left and muttered an apology. He continued to walk until he realised something.

Out of the corner of his vision, there was a farmiliar bush of brown hair. He whipped around and searched the crowd. The person he had bumped into had a daughter with similar hair was gripping her hand.

"Hermione." He whispered. He might be going insane, but he stared at the bush of hair and it never changed. But it was getting further away. "Hermione!" He screamed over the crowd.

The woman whipped her head around and he looked at chocolate brow eyes. Those eyes began to water.

Draco pushed through the crowd. "Hermione!" he called out again.

Hermione began to travel through the crowd, pushing against the current of people. "Draco!" She cried. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and hugged him. The little girl jumped onto his leg.

"Hermione." He sobbed. He burried his fingers into her hair, took deep breaths, not believing she was there in his arms.

"Draco." She choked out. She took her head out of his shoulder and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He apparated them to his appartment for some peace and a place to sit. He set her down but didn't let go of her. He never would.

The little girl got off his leg and sat down on the sofa as Draco and Hermione sunk to the floor. Draco's body shook as he cried silently into her hair.

Then, Hermione whispered the entire story to Draco, knowing this was the only time. She told him about the ring she gave Ginny so that she could call on her. She told him about Covurn's letters. She told him about how the doctors were in on the whole thing

When she was done, Draco looked at her with hurt eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't risk it. You would seem to happy if I was dead to the rest of the world and alive for you. I had to convice Corvurn." Se shook her head. "He's still out there, we can't be together right now."

"He's gone Hermione. We ca be together again." He looked over to the girl who was falling asleep. "Is that Rose?"

Hermione smiled. "You remembered."

"How could I forget?" He shuffled over to the couch. "Rose, do you know who I am?"

"You're my daddy. I remember your voice. It was a happy one." She said.

"She can remember everything. I also showed her thousands of pictures." Hermione told him.

Draco smiled. "Rose, do you want to take a nap?"

"Yes please." She yawned.

He carried her up to what would have been her room and placed her in the bed. "Night love."

Draco turned to Hermione. He pulled her to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's been five years since I saw you and I thought you were dead the entire time. I think I deserve some pity sex." He said kissing her deeply.

Hermione just smiled and shut the door.

* * *

><p>The Potters walked through Kings Cross together hand in hand.<p>

Liam Potter stood between his father and mother, ready for his first year at Hogwarts.

Three figures came out from the shadows, two wrinkling, the other a handsome young man with blonde hair.

"You guys ready?" The man asked.

"Scorp, of course we are ready. Right James?" Rose asked her husband.

He gave nod and ran through the wall with Liam. Rose went next followed by Scorpius. The older couple hobbeled through the archway and looked at the magnificant train in front of them.

They walked forward and spotted Harry and Ginny Potter. Ron and his wife, Patricia, were there as well. They all smiled.

"Hermione." Harry said. He gave her the old woman a peck on the cheek.

Ron gave her a hug and smiled.

Liam came over and hugged Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco goodbye before heading off for his first year at Howarts.

Hermione turned and gave Draco a large hug and a big kiss.

Before he borded the train, Liam went over to his mother and uncle. "You are their kids, can't you get them to quit snogging?" he asked.

Rose just looked at the elderly couple. "No. They went through so much to be together. We can allow them this."

The train pulled away and they all waved their goodbyes. Draco turned to Hermione who let a small tear slip. He wiped it away and pecked her cheek.

They lived their lives the way they wanted. Their doors were closing, but others were opening as well.

The day Draco found Hermione in that corner, their lives changed forever. He found her in a corner, and their lives never stopped entertwining.

_**THE END!**_

**OMG! I can't believe this is over! I love all of you and thanks for staying here with me until the very end. I wasn't sure how to end it and this seemed fitting.**

** For those who were confused, Hermione actualy knew that Draco would go after Covurn if she was gone for revenge because that was the only way they could be together. Ginny was in on the whole thing.**

** Rose marries James Potter and have a kid named Liam. Hermione and Draco had Scorpius a few years after they found each other. **

** Thanks for reading. Go recommend this to your friends. I love you all!**


End file.
